


Picture Perfect

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel and Riley let Buffy take a picture.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Picture Perfect  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers/Riley Finn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 283  
>  **Summary:** Angel and Riley let Buffy take a picture.   
> **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Santa Hats' on my prompt card for nekid_spike

Although she had to admit the two men in front of her were absolutely adorable in their bright red Santa Hats, she still couldn’t believe they were willing to let her take a picture of them wearing them. 

Buffy quickly picked up her camera before taking a few steps back. 

As she fiddled with the camera Riley groaned. “Please.” He really wished she would hurry. He wanted to get this over with before someone saw them like this.

It took all of Angel’s willpower to hide the grin that threatened to spread across his face at Riley’s discomfort. “Buffy.” He whispered softly.

Her body hummed at the sound of his voice saying her name. After all of these years he still had the power to get to her. For a brief moment time stood still as Angel and Buffy stared into each other’s eyes until the sound of Riley clearing his throat broke the spell.

“You two are doing it again. Can we get on with it?” He was all for making Buffy happy but they didn’t need to drag this particular moment out. 

Angel bit back a laugh as he slid his arm around Riley’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Is this how you want us?”

With her eyes glazing over Buffy swallowed hard. She aimed the camera towards them. “Say Ho, Ho, Ho.” 

Before doing as she bid Angel and Riley licked their lips at the same time. It was almost as if they had arranged it before hand just to get a rise out of her. 

With thoughts of Angel and Riley dancing in her head and a pink blush beginning to stain her cheeks Buffy quickly took the picture.


End file.
